Lana Eisen
' Lana Eisen', also commonly referred to as the Steel Snake, is one of the main characters throughout the main series (excluding War of Blue Flame and Calm as Still Water). She is the eldest child of Mason Eisen and Marie Tesh . She is renowned for her extraordinary skills in swordplay. By the end of Hail to the King, she names herself the King of Emarcha, with Zayden Finn 's army as well as Monarch Kin's former army backing her step, she sets off to retake her father's place for her own, as he is absent to do so. Early Life Lana is born to mother Marie Tesh and father Mason Eisen , two royals who come from two of the longest standing royal bloodlines known to Emarcha. Lana is born in the capitol city of Emarcha, Adelond. Many people are in open rebellion towards the throne as is Lana growing up, and by the time she reaches the age of seven, her family is sacked from their throne and from their city. Her family (with the addition of her baby sister, Aurora Eisen) flees to a town called Drogonhill, where they cut their hair short/shave their heads and dress in rags to fit in with the commoners. It is unknown to the common people if the Eisens survived. By the suggestion of her growing-paranoid mother, Lana is trained by her father to become a warrior. Through the years, her mother fills Lana's head with worries and she develops an anxiety disorder. Appearence Lana is a physically strong woman, and lean, but still womanly. She is five feet five inches tall, with light skin and curly, golden hair. She has pale blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. She is told to have "rosebud" lips. She is often told she has "her mother 's face, her father 's skin, and her grandmother's hair," meaning that she has an extrodrinary facial likeness to her mother (and her mother before her), as well as Mason's light-coloured skin and Lucia Eisen's golden hair. After the chapter "RED" in Hail to the King, Lana is left with many deep scars (both facial and bodily) and a distinctive haircut. Her scars include: thick pink scars like war paint along her cheek bones, from her ears to her nose; thin, white lines from her ankles to her knees on both legs, detailing a repeatitive design of climbing flames and waves of water; skin rips and deep, deep bruising on both arms; on her right arm, there are thick pink holes that show where she was stuck with the morningstar. Her hair is cut roughly, unevenly, so that it frames her jaw. Often times after that, Lana uses a sort of potion called Lilly Tears as well as a sort of cream (provided by Althea Relae) which both give the illusion of her having unblemished skin. Hail to the King (Prologue) Lana is first introduced through the prologue, where she is a ten-year-old girl living in a ramshackle barnhouse below a town called Drogonhill. There she tells her younger sister, Aurora, of their history as royals. Her sister asks to hear of their sacking, and when Lana recommends a different, friendlier story to befit the ears of a child, Aurora persists. Lana then scares her child sister when her voice goes serious, and she gives some detail of the Sacking, such as their near deaths. Lana then calms her sister with her embrace, but their father, Mason, bursts into the room, accidently knocking down the door, and Aurora begins to cry once more. Hail to the King Kneel to the New God Vysta Doggord At the end of Kneel to the New God, it is revealed that Lana falls victim to amnesia, and forgets who she is and what she has done. Zayden Finn tries to comfort her after the Second Fall of Myrilee, and notices that her hair has turned black and her scars and non-existant, but she pulls away and says she does not know him. She then calls herself by the name "Vysta". Scream a Prayer Haircut.png|Lana's haircut. Bamf.png|Lana after getting a haircut at the hands of Pitulles Kin. Vysta -- Natalie Dormer.jpg|Lana's temporary vise as "Vysta Doggord" in Kneel to the New God and Scream a Prayer.